Timeline
The Flavor Text located on many cards across the different sets actually tell a story of the wars and alliances between the five Civilizations. This page documents the various significant events that occur during the "plot", based on what can be drawn from flavor text. Base Set *Prior to the Great Explosion, the five civilizations were at peace. *During one fateful night, the Fiona Woods was bathed in a strange aurora. Evo-Crushinators of Doom *The Great Explosion occurs, causing several earthquakes and wreaking havoc on the planet's environment. This is also known as "the cataclysm". *The first victims of the Explosion were the Darkness civilization and their underground cities. The Darkness invades the surface world and attacks Fiona Woods, the heart of the Nature realm. *The Water civilization's underwater city collapses, and the civilization invades the Fire realm for easy conquest. *Silver Fist forms the Silver Hair tribe to defend the forest against the invading Parasite Worms. Rampage of the Super Warriors *Darkness brings forth Demon Commands to crush the Silver Hair tribe. *Nature's Giants awaken to defend the Nature realm. *Humans and Dragonoids in the Fire realm band together to fend off the invading Water forces. Shadowclash of Blinding Night *The Light civilization, which has been unaffected by the cataclysm and watching what happens on the surface, teams up with the Nature civilization to defend the forests. *Darkness recruits Fire to begin an assault on Light's airborne city. Light is forced to retreat to defend against the attack. *Water remains neutral to the Light and Dark factions, lending aid to both. Survivors of the Megapocalypse *The civilizations rebuild from the explosion. *The Megapocalypse occurs, awakening Billion-Degree Dragon and unleashing the Survivors. *Sinister General Damudo organizes an army to invade Nature once again. Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath *Each civilization attacks the Survivors with new evolution creatures , and the Survivors are defeated. *The Cyber Lords and Dragonoids begin drilling to the planet's core. *Light attacks Fire and levels the Fire civilization's capital. Fire resurrects Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, and Fire begins a counterattack headed by Armored Decimator Valkaizer and Pyrofighter Magnus. Magnus evolves into Lava Walker Executo, while Cutthroat Skyterror evolves into Balesk Baj, the Timeburner. The forces have a focus on Dragonoids and Armored Wyverns. Thundercharge of Ultra Destruction *Light, with Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams, successfully repels the Darkness and Fire forces. Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress barely escapes damage. *Cosmic Nebula is created. *Nature's Mystery Totems invade the Darkness civilization. *The Burning Beast group, led by Innocent Hunter, Blade of All and consisting of Wild Racer Chief Garan, Tangle Fist, the Weaver, Quixotic Hero Swine Snout, Silvermoon Trailblazer, Kyrstron, Lair Delver, Siege Roller Bagash, Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker, and Steam Rumbler Kain is created. Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos *Burning Beast aims to revive the Dragons. *Emperor Quazla creates a device that causes the planet's core to crack, awakening the Dragons. *Light mobilizes the Mecha Del Sols to counter the dragons. Fatal Brood of Infinite Ruin *Ballom, Master of Death gets crushed by Stratosphere Giant, temporarily ending the war between Darkness and Nature. *Ballom revives as Stallob, the Lifequasher. Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow *The impacts from the battle between the Dragons, Cyber Moons, and Mecha Del Sols cause the Spirit Quartz to appear. *Cooperations between the civilizations cause Rainbow Civilization creatures to appear. *At one root of the shattered rainbow, the Initiates raised a new continent from the depths of the sea. Blast-O-Splosion of Gigantic Rage *The Wave Strikers appear, forming the Cooperative Assault Force. *Rainbow Civilization spells are developed. Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures *The five Avatars ("Kings", in the OCG) appear. *The Cooperative Assault Force, led by Kilstine, begin their search for the Avatars. *Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope defeats Überdragon Bajula in one shot. Eternal Phoenix *New alliances are forged between former enemies, leaving certain individuals offended. * The sixth "king", Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame, appears. Its power burns up Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope, Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life, and Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate. * Eternal Phoenix then fights the remaining kings, Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity, for about a week, during which many lives are lost. It eventually wins. Generate Gear *A new time of peace is forged between the five civilizations. During this time, new technologies are developed. Secret of Hidden Gear *A secret technique, 'Accelerating,' has been uncovered, further refining the potency of the Cross Gears. Some have begun to dedicate themselves to them, while others lost respect for them. Origin of Perfect Gear *The Splash Queens and Liquid People begin an assault on the Fire Civilization and Nature Civilization. *Some were unimpressed with the power of the Cross Gear. * The Armored Wyvern, Creatures who could only be tamed by Dragonoids, began to trust and accept the Feathernoids as suitable partners. *Three new Evolution Dragon Creatures appeared (Abas Nonaris, Super Divine Dragon, Super Dragon Valkyrias, and Supernova Dragon Bramgreil) The Over-Technocross Spectacle Nova The Ultimate Nova History of Devil Nova The Dragonic Nova The End of the Universe Violence Heaven Violence Creator Dragonic Wars Perfect Heaven *Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon and Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit join to become Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon. *Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom is revived into Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness. With this, Infinity Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame, a revived Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame also is unleashed. *Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon is awakened, along with Miracle Rumba. This prompts the gods of the five civilisations, led by Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God to link and bring forth a thousand years of peace. Battle Galaxy *The thousand years of peace ends. *The Sengoku Saga arrives, where a great war between the Samurai, masters over Cross Gears and the Knights, masters over Spells, begins. There are 4 houses of the Knights: the shady Mystic Light, consisting of Knights from both the Light and Darkness civilisation, the destructive Demonic Eye, solely from the Darkness civilisation, the sly Ice Fang from the Water civilisation, and the Thunder, the Light house of judgement and executions. *The Samurai and Knights show their mastery over Cross Gears and Spells with the Samurai Generation and Knight Magic abilities, along with their specially owned Cross Gears with the Samurai race and Spells with the Knight race. *While they mainly support each other, some other Knights and certain Samurai aim to cripple the other faction. Lock-on Heroes *The war between the Knights and the Samurai escalates. Bazagazeal Dragon enters the war to help the Samurai, becoming a Samurai himself. *The third faction, the sneaky Shinobi enters the fray, hitting and running with their special Ninja Strike ability. *Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye prepares a special magical shot to try to win the war. Ultra Duel *The war between the Knights and the Samurai continues, this time with the special aid of Fortresses. *To protect their precious fortresses, the Knights and Samurai select a few to save them. *The Ice Lance, used by the Legendary Paladin, has been found by the Samurai. Greatest Champion *The war between the Knights and Samurai is near its end. Both factions prepare to unleash their final weapons, the Galaxy Shot and the Galaxy Blade. *The Samurai receives aid from Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality, which joins forces with Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon to become Swordflash Galaxy, Super Champ. The Knights, unimpressed, requests for the aid of the Dragons, and thus Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser was used to counter Swordflash Galaxy. *The final faction of the war, the Wolves, founded by Amaterasu, enter in an attempt to end the war, harnessing both the powers of the Knights and Samurai, utilising both Spells and Cross Gears. *The Origins are introduced, a large factor for the upcoming war. Evolution Saga *The gods begin to grow evil, beginning with the Emperor of the Gods. The source is yet unknown. To try to counter this, the Ultimate Evolutions are unleashed. *Three new factions are revealed: the White Knights of the Light Civilization warring against the Reapers of the Darkness Civilization, and the NEX, a group of Armored Dragons supported by the small group of Fire Birds called the Lupia. *The Origins are once again involved, supporting both gods and evolutions. *Ken's journey begins. Rising Dragon *The war between the White Knights and Reapers escalates, with the introduction of their two "Kings", White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits and XENOM, the Reaper King. The gods, fearing them, create the King of the Gods to counter Light and Darkness alike. *Rising NEX, the Enlightened is awakened to be a trump card against the gods. *Ken's journey continues, even through the water. Cross Generation *The NEX convinces the White Knights and Reapers to come to a truce, after finding out the source and plan of the gods, which was to destroy the world, through Heracles, Birther of Gods. Upon this discovery, the Romanoff enters and aids the NEX in fighting the gods. *Adam and Eve awaken, gods that are evolutions themselves. *Ken's journey almost reaches it's end. Neverending Saga *The White Knights and Reapers summon their trump cards, Cobalt Ulpherion, the White Knight Lord of Spirits, giving the power of Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon to all White Knights, while the Reapers revive their own variant of Ballom, Master of Death, Ballom Monarch, the Dark Reaper King. *The evolution cycle continues until it reaches its peak, the Ultimate Evolution MAX. Sarutahiko, the Great Hero is the first to realise this. The first two Ultimate Evolution MAX are Galaxy Destiny, the Super Enlightened and Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened. *Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress creates the Original Gods, led by Atom, the Divine Core. *The Romanoff and NEX form their very own Ultimate Evolution MAX, Romanoff Kaiser NEX, the Super Enlightened, supported by Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened and Sunshine NEX, the Enlightened, to battle the Original Gods. It eventually overpowers the gods and wins the war, according to Victory Meteor Moon, the Enlightened. *The White Knights, using their magic, were able to stop Original Heart, which had been transformed into a giant bomb. With this, the war ends, securing peace. *The great war finally ends. But Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake already has seen a new power which will destroy the peace. *Ken's journey finally reaches it's end, being near invincible. Psychic Shock *The Darkness Civilization harnesses the new power of awakening, and shatters the Fiona Pact. The other civilizations eventually learns and uses the new power for themselves too. *The Souls of each civilization is unleashed. **The Light Civilization with Holy Souls, utilise the power of Holy Field, focusing on the power of shields. **The Water Civilization with Magic Souls, utilise the power of Chain, focusing on summoning creatures quickly. **The Darkness Civilization with Evil Souls, utilise the power of Soul Recall, focusing on reusing their graveyard. **The Fire Civilization with Kung Fu Souls, utilise the power of Martial Touch, sending allies back and gaining their own effects. **The Nature Civilization with Wild Souls, utilise the power of Mana Reburst, summoning themselves from the mana. *Two new factions, the Double Cross and Zeta, are introduced. *Tulk gets eaten up while fishing. Dark Emperor *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor, first one to learn the power of awakening straight from Pandora Space, and ruler of the Darkness Civilization goes forth and begins to conquer the other civilizations, with the aid of the newer soul, Bloody Soul, which serves the Evil Souls. The Bloody Souls are led by Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise. *The other civilizations, fearing the power of Dias Zeta, form a temporal truce with each other. **The Fire Civilization and Nature Civilization join forces, Kung Fu Soul and Wild Soul joining together, using the power of Solemn Duty. The trump card of these two civilizations is Whitemane Juukai, Earthen Dragonmech. **The Light Civilization and Water Civilization join forces, Holy Soul and Magic Soul joining together, using the power of Freeze. The trump card of these two civilizations is El Destorade, Dragonic Meteor of Taiga. Angelic Wars *The Darkness Civilization, realising that their conquest will not be easy if done alone, joins forces with their former enemies, the Light Civilization. With this alliance, Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast was created, and both Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits and Ballom, Master of Death are fused, creating the ultimate overlord, Ballcadeias. *The Water Civilization, seeing that their allies, the Light Civilization, has joined with the enemy, they quickly approach their former enemies, the Fire Civilization. This alliance, led by Sylvester V Sword, Explosive Taiga, forms other allies such as Doskoi Firststar and Red Scorpion, Electro-mech. *The alliance between the Romanoff and NEX ends, with the two joining other opposing factions. The Romanoff with the Zeta, the NEX with the Double Cross. The two battle, using their psychic power houses, Romanoff Z Wizard, the Demon Awakened against Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened. *The Nature Civilization, though alone, does not fear, with their new Revenge Chance tactic. The new leader, Kankuro, Peerless Brute, uses new ways to take away the resources of the Darkness Civilization. *Tulk returns, even more lucky than ever. Psychic Splash *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor successfully conquers and absorbs power from all the civilizations, making him the temporal king of the world. *Five heroes, with their own companions, from each civilization battle Diabolos Zeta. The true nature of the Bloody Souls are revealed, as they were planning to take Diaboloz Z down. **Light Civilization: Five Star, Spirit of Luck along with Lucky Tulk, Oracle of Miracles. **Water Civilization: Cyber G Hogan along with Ribbity Frog. **Darkness Civilization: Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise along with Dark Strike, Reaper Beast. **Fire Civilization: Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon along with Reppi Aini. **Nature Civilization: Kankuro, Peerless Brute along with Princess Cub, the Free Wanderer. *The five successfully defeat Diabolos Z. But then he reveals that it was just his temporal form, and after his defeat, he re-emerges and becomes Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. He quickly defeats the five heroes. *The five heroes then learn their own art of awakening, becoming psychic creatures themselves, with the help of their companions, who received hyperspatial upgrades themselves. They also receive their own "Blaster"s, **Five Star, Spirit of Luck becomes Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened, with the help of Tulk SP. He uses Five Star Blaster. **Cyber G Hogan becomes Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened, with the help of Ribbity SP. He uses Hogan Blaster. **Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise becomes Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened, with the help of Dark Strike SP. He uses Ganveet Blaster. **Genji Double Cross becomes Crimson Genji Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened, with the help of Reppi SP Aini. He uses Genji Blaster. **Kankuro, Peerless Brute becomes Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic, with the help of Princess Cub SP. He uses Kankuro Blaster. *The five join forces to become the ultimate psychic creature, Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal. Becoming its awakend form, it makes quick work of Devil Diablos Z. *Diabolos Z, shocked that Ganveet would betray him, states that even when he's defeated, there will be no peace. *The Aliens, original inhabitants of Pandora Space, realise that Diabolos Z wasn't good enough to stay as ruler. They decide to invade the world themselves. Episode 1: First Contact * After the 5 civilizations combined to destroy Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened, the world believed it had regained peace. However, that peace did not last long. * Darkness Yagijou started to see dark omens in what was supposed to be a peaceful world. When strange, new creatures attacked, he understood that the world was starting to move in the direction he had foreseen. * The bodies of aliens were highly abnormal. They had no eyes, large mouths, and orbs that gave off a glowing light were wedged into their skin. Creatures attacked by the aliens sustained many wounds. Those wounds tinged with fervor and shone with great heat. Not a single creature has fully healed from those wounds. * The aliens attacked starting with the strongest. * The ones attacked by the aliens swore revenge. The Hunters boasted incredible power. * Chosen Aliens gain even greater psychic power. The power of Psychic Link. The Hunters stole this ability. * When the Aliens attacked, a vast number of fangs of the Dead Sea Dragon rained down like a hail of bullets. A single one of these annihilated the castle of the White Knights. * The Hunters unleashed the Raging Dragon Lord upon the aliens. Even the aliens were nothing in the face of it. Episode 1: Dark Side *Multicolored aliens are formed. *The war had a deadly secret lurking beneath it. Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ dispatches five Hunters into Pandora Space to learn about the aliens ecology and to discover any weaknesses they could exploit. The five Hunters sent were: **Szbartt Ryodan, Divine Soldier **Shan Bell, Light Weapon **Aqua Jet **Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger **Eternal Meteor Kaiser *The five of them met a dying Alien Mother, who said that "the people are in danger" before dying. *Apparently, Alien Father too was also dying, not before contacting his emissary, named "Unknown". As the Unknown made its way to deliver its message, it was almost killed by the Princess of the aliens. Jin, finding him, couldn't just leave him to die, even though he was the enemy, saying that "that's just the man I am". It is revealed that this Unknown is Codename Sorge. Episode 1: Gaial Victory Episode 1: Rising Hope Episode 2: Golden Age Category:Trivia Category:TCG Category:OCG